


I want you to want me

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Hux has always been odd, but pretending to be Kylo's husband has to be a new low. Or a new high?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	I want you to want me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> Written as a part of the Fandom Trumps Hate 2020 exchange. This year's been horrible for my productivity, but I managed to finish it after all.

The entire world was way too bright, even with Kylo’s blinds shut halfway through. Dark strands of his hair twisted around and over his face and he closed his eyes again, willing himself to go back to sleep. He’d definitely had too much to drink last night and while he felt almost normal now, he knew from experience his hangover still might catch up with him. He rolled over and found the covers on the other side of his bed rustled and pushed to the wall. There was still a faint smell of last night’s drunken conquest lingering on the sheets, but when he stretched his arm out, the bed was cool. Kylo frowned. He wasn’t on top of his game last night, his head swimming a little too much, his throat a little too prone to gagging yet he didn’t think the guy – what was his name? Ian? Isaac? – would leave him in the dead of the night without as much as a goodbye. The sex wasn’t  _ that  _ bad. 

With that one thought, Kylo sat up, careful not to do so too quickly and opened his eyes properly. The sun was shining bright outside but that in itself was no indicator of how late it was. He looked over the disarray of clothes on his floor – noting the glaring absence of unfamiliar pieces – and found his phone in the mess of it. The battery glared red at him, and there were several notifications for him to go through. Most of them weren’t important, updates from apps that felt he’d been avoiding them, some newsletter emails he forgot to unsubscribe from, and also some texts. There were several of them lined up, the preview one coming from an “Uan” read ‘Fuck you!’ 

“What the hell?” Kylo muttered, his voice a little hoarse. He cleared his throat while clicking on the notification. There were four texts in total from “Uan”, or Ian when one was typing on a too small keyboard after too many beers, and one of them was in all caps. Kylo didn’t recall ever pissing off a sexual partner this much; such encounters usually didn’t last long enough for his sunny personality to shine through. 

_ YOU’RE MARRIED??! _

Kylo was quite certain this text didn’t belong to him. Maybe this was just a mistake.

_ You make me an accomplice in adultery AND have the nerve to bring me to your fucking flat when your husband can come home any second without giving me any sort of warning?! You’re a disgusting piece of shit. _

Kylo was quite sure he didn’t have any husband. If he did, why would he go to such great lengths just to find a man to fuck him? Besides, even shitfaced, Kylo would know better than to cheat on his hypothetical husband in their hypothetical shared home. He may be dumb but he wasn’t stupid.

The third text came a little later than the first two, as if the sender was trying to come up with the best thing to say. 

_ You were a lousy fuck anyway, if you’re going to be a cheater, at least do it well.  _

The  _ Fuck you!  _ came immediately after as if insulting Kylo’s sexual prowess wasn’t quite enough to drive the point home. 

Kylo didn’t know whether he felt more confused or angry. Confusion seemed to aggravate his hangover less so he opted for it, wondering if it was possible that Ian had meant to send these messages to someone else. Kylo checked the timestamps on the messages – the first one had arrived at 6:13, the last at 6:37, over two hours ago. Who in their right mind got up that early? Kylo remembered being woken for a brief moment when Ian had left the bed at the crack of dawn but Kylo had assumed he was just going to the bathroom. There wasn’t any chance that Ian could have met someone else’s husband in the night, and he surely couldn’t have met Kylo’s, because Kylo’s didn’t have one. 

But he did live with someone insane enough to be up at 6 am on a Saturday morning. 

Did Hux tell Ian he was Kylo’s husband? Why on Earth would he do that? He was definitely unpredictable, but why didn’t he just… turn on super loud music at six am or do something disgusting in the bathroom or set off the fire alarm at night when Kylo and Ian were getting it on, to name a few? Kylo couldn’t guess Hux’s intention, which unsettled him. Hux tended to think his actions through several steps ahead, like an intricate design of domino pieces, and much like those, Hux’s plans were usually unstoppable once set in motion. Still, Kylo supposed, there was no harm in confronting him, if only to learn what the plan was.

Kylo found his underwear in the pile next to his bed and pulled it on. He didn’t bother with other pieces of clothing; if Hux felt it was his place to mess with Kylo’s sex life, he had to accept the consequences, including being the person to see Kylo naked and dishevelled in the morning. 

Hux, prim and proper as ever, was sitting at the table in the living room, working on his laptop. He had a pot of his favourite tea by his left hand, steam still rising from his little green cup. Kylo wasn’t quite sure he believed Hux when he said it was tea, because it resembled, in both smell and colour, mud and dirty socks that had been forgotten for a week in a teenager’s bedroom, but Hux had just scoffed as if such accusations didn’t even warrant an answer. 

“You’re up early,” Hux said cheerfully, his eyes never leaving his screen. He was an engineer in a company which made parts for machines used to make cars, which seemed way too complicated and too far removed from a tangible result of his work to Kylo, and his laptop had probably cost more than their entire kitchen judging by the scene he’d made when Kylo accidentally dropped it on the floor. 

“Am I?” Kylo asked.

“By your standards, admittedly,” said Hux.

“Yeah, well, I woke up early for some morning sex and found out my date had left because apparently he met my husband,” Kylo muttered and walked up to the table. 

“Wow, lucky him, I’ve never met your husband and you’ve been living here for two years,” Hux said and finally looked up at Kylo.

“Neither have I,” Kylo retorted, “but apparently he wakes up very early and lives in this flat, maybe he’s hiding under your bed? You know there’s too much dust under mine to sleep there.”

“I’ll keep an eye out. Though I’d suggest you pay more attention to your poor husband,” Hux said with a small smile. He turned back to his work.

“How dare you say shit like that?!” Kylo burst out, his anger boiling over, “You’re not my father to threaten my dates!”

“There was a stranger in my bathroom, drying his hands with my towel, having done god knows what in there, which I had not consented to when I co-signed the lease of this flat. I felt threatened and I thought this was the easiest way to ensure your guest would leave promptly and permanently,” Hux said. Kylo’s head hurt. “Apparently it worked in the first point at least.”

“Are you mad?” Kylo muttered, since shouting upset his headache.

“I don’t think it’s so difficult to understand that I don’t want to find naked men wandering around my bathroom at six am on a Saturday,” Hux replied, “it took me a long time to get used to you.”

“I knew you were an asshole but I had no idea that you’re a homophobe as well,” Kylo said.

“I assure you I would feel and act exactly the same had you brought a woman or anyone else, so let me rephrase: I don’t want to find naked people in my bathroom.”

“It’s not your bathroom,” Kylo said. Hux’s claim was ridiculous; Kylo knew he’d gone to a military highschool, there was no way that he had to get used to people in a bathroom. Unless he meant “only one other person”. Hux was very difficult to understand sometimes.

“Technically, it’s not yours either, since we rent this place, but I guess you meant that the bathroom is not  _ only  _ mine, which, granted, it is not. But a half of it is and you didn’t pay extra for other people to use it freely.” Hux took a sip of his tea, as if he had just delivered a scathing burn which would render Kylo speechless. Which it did, a little, because of its sheer ridiculousness. 

“What the fuck?” Kylo spat. “Are you telling me I have to pay you to bring people over? Or will we have a fund to put money in whenever someone else stays over? A little piggy bank?”   
“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. We can come up with a rate, an hourly one or a one-time payment of a fixed sum? It’s your choice really, you will be the only one contributing.” Hux seemed to be paying full attention to Kylo now. “And whatever we save up could be used to finally fix the hole in the kitchen wall.”

“Why would I be the only one?”

“Have I ever invited anyone inside this flat?” Hux asked with one eyebrow raised as if Kylo had just asked if water was wet. Kylo opened his mouth to respond, frowned, closed it again. Had Hux ever brought anyone over? Kylo knew Hux hung out with a couple of his colleagues who all appeared to worship him like a god, but he didn’t quite remember ever seeing them inside the flat. In the hall bringing Hux coffee, downstairs in a car to pick him up, maybe once inside when they brought him soup when he was sick. 

“It’s not my fault you’re weird,” Kylo said unconvincingly, “it’s normal to bring people over.”

“Let’s not discuss what we consider normal, please, I don’t think there’s anything we would agree on,” Hux replied.

“Well we can agree on  _ that,”  _ Kylo spat and turned to the kitchen island to get a glass of water. He decided to go back to bed and hope to wake up in the afternoon at the earliest. Hux was obnoxious, but Kylo had to give him one thing – he was quiet. Their opposing schedules never caused Kylo any problems and Hux didn’t complain about Kylo working until 3 am with metal playing in the background either. And Hux complained about many things. 

“He was wearing a Lakers shirt. Either he bought it because he thought it was pretty, which is very lame, or he genuinely likes basketball,” Hux said suddenly, eyes still on the computer, “and we both know how you feel about basketball.”

Kylo didn’t expect Hux to notice what the guy was wearing when Kylo didn’t even notice it himself. Or remember that Kylo didn’t like basketball, for that matter. But Hux always knew everything, remembered everything. Kylo sometimes wondered where he stored all the information.

“Plus, the sex wasn’t very good, was it? I didn’t hear you at all, he really took me by surprise when I saw him in the bathroom,” Hux went on. 

“Maybe I was being considerate,” Kylo spat. Hux wasn’t exactly  _ wrong,  _ the sex wasn’t that great, but that wasn’t the point. It was none of Hux’s business and he had no right to judge Kylo for the kind of sex he was having. Especially since Hux had probably never even had any.

“Good try. You’re never quiet when you’re enjoying yourself. I know that from the time you dated that older guy. God, I don’t think I got a full night’s sleep back then.”

“You seem to know a lot about my sex life,” Kylo muttered. 

“Yes, unfortunately,” Hux looked up again, “I also noticed that he didn’t look like your conquests usually do.”

“Oh really? What do my conquests look like?” Kylo asked, hating the fact that he was genuinely interested in hearing the answer. 

“Tall, thin or very muscular, nothing in between. Pale. Intimidating or sketchy,” Hux said these in quick succession, as if he had been carrying the list in his head for ages and finally got the chance to prove it. 

“That’s not…” Kylo started saying but he trailed off when Hux raised one eyebrow. 

“It’s not wrong, you meant to say?” Hux asked with a smirk.

“Why do you know that?” 

“I know all sorts of things about you,” Hux stood up and went over to Kylo. He leaned on the bar separating the living room from the kitchen and fixed his eyes on Kylo. They were unnerving, intense and always changing: Kylo couldn’t quite figure out what colour they were.

“Well I know next to nothing about you,” Kylo replied, “and I only just learned that you’re apparently a stalker.”

“I’m not a stalker. Everything I learned about you I observed here in this very apartment or through what you told me,” Hux defended himself, “it’s not my fault you’re an open book.”

“Tell me something about yourself,” Kylo demanded. Hux raised an eyebrow.

“Alright,” he shrugged, “I was born in England but I moved here with my father when I was five. My father was a soldier so he would send me to military schools, but then I decided to study engineering. My father was so mad about it that he got a stroke and died. I like to play chess and read books. I’m allergic to dogs and several kinds of pollen, and I’m lactose intolerant. I had appendicitis when I was thirteen and had to get surgery. My blood type is AB negative.”

“I knew almost all of that. Except the blood type thing,” Kylo frowned, “I wanted something interesting.”

“Like the kind of people I like to sleep with?” Hux asked, “Why don’t you ask me directly?”

Kylo could feel his cheeks turning red. He didn’t really think his question through and he certainly didn’t expect Hux to turn this against him. Which was a mistake, because Hux was very capable of turning Kylo’s own words against him, and wasn’t hungover. Besides, was that what he wanted to know about Hux? Did he really care all that much? He wanted to say no, he didn’t give a damn about Hux, who was just an obnoxious flatmate. But Hux was also an extremely intriguing and very hot obnoxious flatmate. 

“I didn’t want to presume anything, you didn’t seem like the kind of person who would be interested in sex,” Kylo said at last. 

“That’s exceptionally thoughtful of you,” Hux replied, “and true to some degree. I don’t need to have sex in my life and it’s not really worth the hassle of finding one night stands and worrying about my safety with complete strangers. It doesn’t do it for me with someone I don’t feel any emotional connection to.”

“Oh.”

“You seem surprised,” Hux tilted his head to the side as if he was studying Kylo. 

“I guess I never considered that,” Kylo said, “but it does feel better if it’s with someone who knows what I like.”

“That too,” Hux agreed.

“I must seem like a whore to you,” Kylo said.

“Just a little,” Hux smiled. Kylo didn’t see him smile often – smirk or grin, sure, but this was a genuine smile. It did something to him that he couldn’t quite name.

“Oh god,” Kylo sighed. 

“Look, I have no right to judge you, it’s none of my business,” Hux said. His tone was different now, like they moved to the territory of serious conversation, and Kylo wasn’t sure if he felt up to that at the moment. 

“But you do feel it’s your business to kick my partners out,” Kylo pointed out, although he wasn’t really mad at Hux anymore. It had to be really annoying to keep listening to your flatmate having sex. 

“I didn’t kick him out,” Hux protested, “and I honestly don’t know what’s gotten into me. There was just something about him that rubbed me the wrong way.”

“More than Primus?” Kylo chuckled, “Come on, he didn’t even have any tattoos. I think.” 

“I kind of got used to that guy, even to the rest of them, though I still think they were a gang,” Hux shrugged, “he was extremely shady and I definitely think you could do much better than him, but he didn’t seem to want to hurt you.”

Hux talked way too fast towards the end of the sentence. 

“I could do better?” Kylo asked quietly.

“Of course you could,” Hux said and he sounded almost angry, “you’re smart, you can be funny and you’re attractive. You’re just a mess and you attract people who prey on that.”

Kylo didn’t know whether to feel flattered or insulted. Talking to Hux was always like that, Kylo never knew what exactly went through his head. 

“I always thought you had me for an idiot,” Kylo said at last.

“I tend to make that impression,” Hux sighed, “but you’re actually a very interesting person.”

“Hold on, this is a too heavy conversation to be had on an empty stomach,” Kylo said, his heart beating too fast. “Do you want some eggs?”

“Oh, I already ate,” Hux said, obviously taken aback by Kylo pulling the brake. 

“Yeah, like five hours ago probably,” Kylo said as he opened the fridge. “And I asked if you wanted any eggs, not if you ate.”

“How will you make them?” 

“How do you like them?” 

“Sunny side up.”

“Sunny side up it is,” Kylo said, “how many do you want?”

“Just two.”

“Okay.” 

Kylo grabbed six eggs and butter from the fridge. Hux was quiet the whole time as Kylo heated up the butter in the fry pan and then carefully cracked all the eggs into the pan. When they were all in place, Kylo turned around and caught Hux watching him. 

“What are you working on?” Kylo asked.

“It’s still the Porsche thing,” Hux sighed, “the deadlines are absolutely impossible. At least I can work from home, unlike most of the other guys.”

“Do they pay you all this overtime?” Kylo frowned, “You’re working all the time.”

“They pay well,” Hux replied, “and I don’t mind working on Saturdays. There isn’t much else I could be doing.”

“I’m sure there’s plenty of things you could be doing on a Saturday,” Kylo pointed out.

“You mean like nursing a hangover?” 

“Yes! Normal human things,” Kylo said, a little too excited, “I’ve never seen you drunk. I bet you’d be a chatty drunk.”

“I have been both drunk and hungover and I can’t say I would consider it a better way to spend my time than my work,” Hux replied.

“But the regret and mistakes are part of life,” Kylo said and turned to check on the eggs. The whites were starting to coagulate but were still liquid in the centers. He sprinkled salt and pepper over them and went to search for some bread to eat with the eggs. 

“Yes, they are, and I have lived them,” Hux said, “and now I know I don’t want to repeat them again. They might make me lose judgement and sleep with a guy like the one you’d just brought home.”

“Hey!” Kylo said, “You said you wouldn’t judge me.”

“I said I won’t judge you for the number of people you sleep with, not their quality.”

“He wasn’t that bad,” Kylo mumbled.

“He immediately believed me that you were cheating, and didn’t even have the courage to wake you and yell at you in person,” Hux remarked, “doesn’t seem like a solid character to me.”

Kylo got two plates and turned off the stove, letting the eggs cook for a bit longer. 

“I didn’t want to date him, I don’t care if he has trust issues or whatever.”

“Yeah, see, that’s the thing that I just can’t comprehend,” Hux said. 

Kylo scooped the eggs out of the pan and put them on the plates. He put them both on the bar in front of Hux. “Do you want butter on your bread? Some vegetables?” 

“I think I have some tomatoes left, I’ll take those,” Hux said, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kylo replied, fishing a tomato out of Hux’s shelf and a cucumber from his own. He washed them and quickly cut them before adding them onto the plates. Hux was putting away his notebook and some other things from the table so Kylo grabbed both the plates and carried them over. He put them on the opposite ends of the table and quickly went back for his glass of water. 

They ate in silence. Kylo’s stomach felt a little queasy still, but he could tell he would feel better after the meal. Hux ate his eggs delicately and tore bits of the bread off and put them into his mouth rather than biting them off directly. It seemed surreal to Kylo that someone would do this at home, but if someone were to do it, it would definitely be Hux. 

“Okay, now that I have sufficient blood sugar, you were saying how irresistible I am,” Kylo said when he set his cutlery down. Hux stopped chewing and his cheeks turned pink as he looked down into his plate. 

“I don’t think I used the word irresistible,” he said at last. 

“Because you’ve been resisting for so long?” Kylo returned. 

Hux took a long time to answer. Kylo realised, to his great surprise, that he wanted, desperately, Hux to say yes. He never thought about Hux much in a romantic light. Sexually, from time to time when he started jerking off without a clear fantasy in his head and his mind just wandered off, especially when he could hear Hux taking a shower behind the thin wall, but never as a person to ask out. Hux was mysterious, difficult to approach, and Kylo didn’t like putting too much effort into acquiring dates and above all else, risking getting rejected. 

“Possibly,” Hux said at last, “I wouldn’t want to be irresistible. It must be so lonely.”

“Lonely?” Kylo asked with a furrowed brow.

“How would you know if someone genuinely liked you, cared about you and would be a good partner if everyone was throwing themselves at you unable to help it?”

“You must be the only one thinking about something like that,” Kylo shook his head.

“That is statistically very unlikely.”. 

Suddenly, Kylo didn’t know what to say. Hux had most likely admitted to liking Kylo, yet done it in a way that made it seem like it bothered him. How did one proceed with such an ambiguous answer? Kylo liked to think he was good at securing dates but he had no idea what to do with Hux, who had just admitted that he wasn’t up for casual sex. Besides, Hux was his flatmate, that was one attachment too many for Kylo. 

And yet.

“How statistically likely is you saying yes to a date with me?” Kylo asked at last.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Hux grinned and made an unnecessarily long pause, “let’s see, depending on the kind of date, about 90 per cent, with a confidence interval of 88 to 93 per cent.”

“I don’t know what that is, but I can work with 90. So what kind of date would you like to go on with me?” Kylo said, unable to hide his smile. 

“Let’s just take a walk in the park first,” Hux suggested, “see how that goes before we do anything more unusual.”

“Fine, let me just put some clothes on,” Kylo stood up and picked up both of their plates to take them to the kitchen.

“Do I have to?” Hux asked, and it sounded uncharacteristically unsure.

“Well I should put some pants on for a walk outside. Unless you changed your mind about that,” Kylo said. He had to turn away from Hux, his mind running off in all sorts of directions.

“You’re right, let’s take the walk first,” Hux nodded without looking at Kylo. He was obviously flustered, running his hand through his hair, and Kylo hadn’t seen anyone so cute in a very long time. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back,” Kylo promised and disappeared in his room. He put away yesterday’s clothes which smelled faintly of sweat, the joint he had before heading to the club and the very odd perfume Ian wore. He also arranged his bed a bit, forbidding himself to think about the reason for it, and finally put some clothes on. Next he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and try to tame his hair.

Hux was waiting for him with his coat already on. Kylo had always thought Hux’s coat was ridiculous, and it was, but it also looked really good on him, so who was Kylo to judge? He threw his jacket on quickly and Hux opened the door for him. 

“Oh, what a lovely day,” Hux said once they were outside. It really was, the sun was shining on a clear blue sky and the air smelled faintly of spring, of a promise of longer, warmer days to come. 

“See what you’d miss stuck at home working all day?” Kylo teased.

“You know I go for a walk every day,” Hux protested, “besides, going out at night once the sun has already set because you’ve been asleep all day is not exactly appreciating the day either.”

“Touché.”

They talked easily throughout their walk. Kylo didn’t think he’d spoken to Hux this much in the whole time they’ve lived together and he genuinely regretted it. Hux was fun to talk to, witty and knowledgeable in many fields, which Kylo had known before, but sharing it was different than facing it in an argument. They walked around for two hours before Hux admitted to being cold and needing to use the bathroom so they went to a cafe at the square. Kylo ordered for both of them while Hux was in the bathroom, and he realised he was smiling for no apparent reason. He could feel the pleasant pressure in his chest which he never could call ‘butterflies’ but supposed that was what people talked about. 

The table they sat at was small but still it was no coincidence when their knees touched, and after some time, they stopped pretending to pull away. Hux had ordered filtered coffee, and it had to be the first time Kylo saw him drinking coffee. His fingers were long and thin, curled around the small cup, and Kylo noticed for the first time how nice Hux’s hands were. 

They headed back home afterwards, stopping at a supermarket to buy some food to cook for lunch. Kylo marvelled at how easily they worked together, as if they’d done this many times before. Hux seemed to know more about Kylo’s preferences when it came to food than Kylo himself and it almost looked like he’d had an idea for what to cook for Kylo on their first date for some time. Considering Hux’s inclination to plan anything and everything, it didn’t seem more unbelievable than anything else that had happened that day. 

They carried a bag of groceries each, bumping their free hands against each other a few times, though they were almost home before Kylo gathered enough courage to take Hux’s into his own. 

“Do you want to come in?” Kylo asked when they arrived and he was looking for his keys. Hux chuckled. 

“Oh, but just for a bit.”

“Be my guest.”

Hux made a show of looking around as he made his way to the kitchen. They unpacked the groceries in silence. Kylo barely dared to breathe. He was nervous, unable to stop himself from overthinking. He was rearranging the vegetables in the fridge, uselessly, for the third time, when Hux came up to him and hugged him from behind. Kylo jumped up in surprise. 

“Do you want to borrow a ruler for this?” Hux asked. 

“No,” Kylo closed the fridge, “I’m sure you’ll correct it after me anyway.”

“Possibly,” Hux agreed and loosened his grip on Kylo, who turned and caught his hands. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kylo whispered.

“Do you have to ask?” 

Kylo kissed Hux tentatively, with closed lips, but Hux soon took over. He pried Kylo’s mouth open with his tongue, hungry and passionate, and he pushed Kylo’s back to the fridge with all of his weight, pressing their bodies together with desperate desire. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux, his fingers curling into the fabric of Hux’s thin sweater. Hux’s hands roamed all over Kylo’s chest and stomach, exploring. 

Kylo began rolling his hips against Hux’s out of instinct, his cock growing harder. Hux pushed one knee between Kylo’s, adding more focus to the friction, and he smiled as Kylo moaned into their kiss. Hux bit Kylo’s lower lip playfully. 

“You really are irresistible right now,” he breathed out. 

“You’re very good at turning me on for someone who claimed not to like sex,” Kylo replied, closing his eyes for a bit to calm down. Hux didn’t give him too much opportunity for that. 

“I’m good at everything I do,” Hux said. He obviously tried to sound casual, but his breathing was just a bit too fast. “And I would very much like to have sex now.”

“You would?” Kylo opened his eyes to study Hux’s expression.

Hux stopped moving his knee and nodded. “I thought my actions would speak for me.”

“On the first date?” 

“On the first date with the person I’ve lived with for two years and have had a crush on for several months, yes,” Hux said and kissed Kylo, gently. 

“I didn’t–” Kylo said but Hux put a finger over his lips to stop him.

“Shh. We can talk later. I’ve wanted you for way too long,” he said, his tone commanding. 

“Okay,” Kylo whispered, “bedroom?”

“Mine,” Hux nodded, took Kylo’s hand and led him. Kylo followed in a daze of desire, unable to comprehend the situation. Hux closed the door behind Kylo the second they were through it and pushed him against it, his hands pulling Kylo’s shirt clumsily out of his pants as he reached for another kiss. Kylo grabbed the hem of Hux’s sweater and pulled it over with a bit of help. Hux didn’t give him time to get a proper look as he tried to divest Kylo of his shirt. 

“God, you’re hot,” Hux nearly purred, pressing himself against Kylo again. He kissed Kylo’s jaw, neck and continued lower to his nipple. He sucked at it, nibbled and teased it with his teeth, gently at first but quickly losing his restraint, encouraged by Kylo’s moans. 

“I won’t last very long if you keep doing that,” Kylo breathed out, his eyes closed tightly as he writhed under Hux’s touch. 

“Good,” Hux said before dropping lower to his knees. He hurried to undo Kylo’s flies as he kissed Kylo’s navel, and Kylo’s breath caught in his throat when Hux succeeded. Kylo looked down just in time to see Hux circle the head of his cock with his tongue, and the sight alone made him almost come on the spot. He threw his head back, unable to fight back the moans threatening to escape from his mouth. Hux took the head of his cock into his mouth, his tongue sharp and clever on the sensitive spot on the underside. Kylo’s hands kept clenching and opening against the wall.

“Oh yeah, yeah, like that,” Kylo gasped, his thighs beginning to tremble. Hux kept moving his tongue in unpredictable variations, and Kylo could feel his orgasm build. He pushed into Hux’s mouth, unable to keep steady, desperately seeking his release, and Hux gagged around him. Kylo backed away again trying to stay still, and this time it was Hux taking him in deeper. He couldn’t deepthroat Kylo, not many people could, but he tried valiantly. 

“You okay?” Kylo asked when Hux gagged again.

Hux hummed in response without pulling away, but he returned to teasing the head. Kylo was overly sensitive now, Hux’s tongue on him almost painful, yet he felt like he would perish if Hux stopped. 

“I’m gonna come,” Kylo gasped, and Hux sped up even more. And then, with a broken cry, Kylo came down Hux’s throat.

Hux swallowed a few times and continued gently massaging Kylo’s cock with his tongue. Kylo took a few deep breaths to steady himself and finally looked at Hux.

“Thank you, that was… wow,” he said eloquently. Hux pulled away and smiled before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“You’re welcome,” he said and stood up, “now let me look at you properly.”

“I’m sorry for- I usually pull out before I come,” Kylo apologised. 

“You gave me enough warning, don’t worry,” Hux waved him off, “besides, I don’t like the mess.”

“Okay,” Kylo mumbled, “give me a moment before I can return the favour.”

“Sure, let’s lie down,” Hux suggested. Kylo took off his pants and underwear and left them on the floor. Hux was still wearing his expensive looking dress trousers, the dark fabric in stark contrast with his pale skin. He kissed Kylo again and made him back away into the bed until they fell into it, Hux on top of Kylo. They pulled away for long enough to move higher up on the bed not to have their legs dangle. They kept kissing and Hux’s hands roamed all over Kylo’s chest and stomach. Kylo was too caught up in the satisfaction of his orgasm and another slowly building arousal to do anything but return Hux’s kisses, yet it seemed enough. 

“Can I fuck you?” Hux murmured against Kylo’s jaw. Kylo only then became aware of Hux’s erection hot against his thigh. 

“God, yes, please,” Kylo whimpered. Hux rose on his elbow and looked at Kylo from above. 

“I knew you were perfect,” he smiled, “I’ll be right back.”

“How am I perfect if you’ll be doing all the work?” Kylo asked while Hux moved over to the bedside table and pulled something out of it. 

“Look at you, a big strong guy like you, and you’ll let me fuck you,” Hux said, his voice dropping low, “how is that not perfect?”

“Well in that case we were meant to be because it’s almost impossible to find a guy who doesn’t expect me to top.”

Hux climbed back onto the bed and lay down beside Kylo. He pushed a strand of hair out of Kylo’s face and smiled: “I suppose we were.” 

Kylo initiated another kiss and pulled Hux under him, straddling his hips. He struggled for a while with Hux’s belt and then his trousers which had buttons instead of a zipper, for some reason. And then he finally pulled all of it down and Hux helped him to kick it off. 

Kylo sat back on his heels to admire Hux. He lay sprawled on the bed, his face and chest flushed a dark red and his cock hard and erect above neatly trimmed pubic hair. Kylo ran a finger from the base to the crown, teasing. 

“How do you want me?” he purred.

“On your back,” Hux replied, “I want to see your face.”

Kylo obeyed and Hux opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it. He was lying half on his side, half on top of Kylo and he started kissing Kylo again as he probed his hole with his fingers. He started slow but when he met little resistance he added more, but only to the rim, not far enough. Kylo rolled his hips in an attempt to take Hux in deeper, but only earned a chuckle.

“I see someone is impatient,” Hux said.

“Aren’t you a clever boy?” Kylo muttered. Hux pushed his fingers deeper, searching, probing and then he touched Kylo  _ just right  _ and Kylo moaned, his body tensing to keep Hux in place. So naturally, Hux pulled his fingers out then, and moved between Kylo’s thighs.

“I am, actually,” Hux said and slid inside Kylo in one smooth motion. His lips parted a little, as if in surprise. Kylo wrapped his legs around Hux’s hips and lifted them a bit to take Hux in deeper. 

They started moving, slowly at first but then Hux sped up. His pace was desperate, his face red and obscured by his orange hair and Kylo had never found him more attractive. Kylo preferred being fucked from behind but he understood the benefit of this position now, seeing the adoration in Hux’s eyes. He raised one hand to cup Hux’s face, his thumb running across his lips. Hux sucked his thumb in and bit it gently, slowing his pace down in order to fuck Kylo deeper. Kylo put his feet back on the bed to raise his hips and help Hux, who took it as encouragement and rose on his knees instead. Kylo gripped Hux’s bedsheets with both hands as Hux found the right angle and kept going, making Kylo gasp and moan. 

“That’s it, darling,” Hux said, “let it all out.”

Kylo had never thought anyone would say ‘darling’ in a more sexual way than Freddie Mercury, and he was proved wrong. Hux wrapped his fingers around Kylo’s cock and started jerking him off, relentlessly, and Kylo’s head was spinning, and shouldn’t he be pleasing Hux now? There was too much pleasure and yet not enough, and he exaggerated his moans just a bit because Hux seemed to like it and then, out of the blue, Hux groaned and broke his rhythm. Kylo looked at him and his eyes were shut almost as if in pain. 

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked with worry.

“Uh-huh,” Hux murmured and smiled, baring his teeth. 

“Did you…?” 

“Yeah.”

Hux slipped out of Kylo and fell beside him, breathing hard. Kylo’s cock throbbed, begging for attention, but it seemed wrong to just jerk himself off, even if he knew he would need maybe five seconds to do so. Instead he turned to kiss Hux – on the forehead, on the cheek, on the tip of his nose. Hux’s face was relaxed, peaceful, and Kylo was proud to be the one to make it that way. 

Hux opened his eyes – they were bright green now – and rolled onto his side too to face Kylo. He took Kylo’s cock in his hand and started moving it, never breaking eye-contact. Kylo fought against his instinct to look away, biting his lower lip.

“Let me hear you,” Hux said, “tell me how good I’m making you feel.”

Kylo closed his eyes then and gave in to the pleasure, to the feeling of Hux’s fingers around his cock. He climbed very quickly back to the high he felt before and he breathed hard and trembled as tension built up in his body again. Hux pressed his thumb against the head.

“Ooooh,” Kylo moaned, though he wanted to say something better. Still, Hux seemed to understand because he kept applying the pressure. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Hux whispered, “so beautiful, darling.”

Kylo came with a soft moan. Hux gave him a soft kiss on the lips, still stroking him through his orgasm. Kylo relaxed and slowly opened his eyes again. 

“I don’t deserve you,” he said softly. 

“Nobody does, but what exactly made you say that?” Hux asked.

“All of this was about me,” Kylo explained, “the second round was supposed to be about you.”

“But it was. Or didn’t you fake your moans for me?” 

“That’s different,” Kylo said quickly, grateful that he could blame his blush on the exertion. 

“It’s not for me. Pleasing you or turning you on does more for me than physical touch alone. Sure, that's necessary too, but it’s not the main thing,” Hux replied, “and that’s why I don’t get much out of having sex with strangers. I don’t feel the need to make them feel as good.”

“I was going to ask why we didn’t do this earlier, but I guess we did it at exactly the right time,” Kylo said. 

“I didn’t know you were this sappy,” Hux grinned.

“Fuck you,” Kylo muttered.

“Maybe later,” Hux said.

“Definitely later,” Kylo whispered and pulled Hux in for another kiss. 

  
  
  



End file.
